Lightninny
Privates Lightninny was a ridiculously, incredibly Force-sensitive Human male, who was ranked above Vader, the Emperor, Ysanne Isard and Wilhuff Tarkin in the hierarchy of something known as the Galactic Empire. Biography What a man There is a slight discrepancy between Lightninny's version of events and those recorded in the annals (no, not anals) of galactic history. According to Lightninny, he founded his military around 25,050 BBY, first named as the Blue Testicles Coalition Military. After the Silk War (in which Lightninny (according to himself) single-handedly wiped out gazillians of Silk curtains, with only minimal help from the slightly less ridiculously and incredibly Force-sensitive Jedi and stormtroopers). His fleet became the Galactic Empire and his ships, each one amazingly indestructible, numbered in their hoorjilians. Galactic historians, however, have a slightly different version of events. Downfall Eventually, however, Lightninny was singled out by a malicious tyrannical Sith, who banished him from the Empire and stripped him from the Force. Lightninny knew, in his heart, that he would have his revenge. It had been categorically proven beyond reasonable doubt that his exile prompted fucking galigilians of people to leave the Empire in search of democracy, freedom, and liberty! Legacy , Lightninny also dabbled in bowling.]] Lightninny was always revered. It was like he was a God. Dissenting infidels were stoned to death. Supreme intercontinental brilliant magnificent holy almighty great ultimate perfect ideal Commander Lightninny's wonderful technicolor array of ultratastic Force powers Abilities= "Force flight", Force lightning, Force chain lightning, **Mind Trick**, *Force Blind*, *Electric Judgment*, Force storm (wormhole), Force storm (lightning), Force storm (weather), Midichlorian Manipulation, Invulnerability, Invincibility, "Force jump", Force push, "Force Speed", 'Force Pull', Force choke, Force grip, Force crush, Excellent Intelligence, Extreme Force-sensitivity Factor, **Force Illusion**, Force Clone, Force healing, Force Meditation, Incredible Agility, Force stealth, *Force shock*, *Force stun*, Force Orb, Force destruction, 'Force blow', 'Force repulse', Force wave, 'Force whirlwind', Force light, **Force fear**, **Force horror**, **Force insanity**, **Mind Control**, **Force persuasion**, **Force corrupt**, **Force projection**, *Control Pain*, Force sense, Force fondle, Force Involuntary-Spasm, *Force melodrama*, Force Idiocy, Force Affirmative-Action, More on this as it develops... Key *'Bold text'= Completely, Totally, Incomprehensibly, Brilliantly, Devoutly Unbeatable by any *''Italic text''= dangerous and potentially lethal to user *'text with single quotes'= made up to enhance overall Mary Sue-ness * *text enclosed in asterisks*= nonlethal, causes minor itching to general crotch area *''Italic text with asterisks''*= deprives target of the ability to excrete. Other than that, it's pretty useless, though it does make the page look longer, and, therefore, better. *"text with double quotes"= self targeting * *''Italic text with asterisks inside''*= this feature was created solely to confuse you. * *''Bolded, italicized text with asterisks inside* = see above * **'B'o''l''e'd''' and i''t'a'l''i''c'i'''z''e''d at regular intervals, surrounding by double asterisks, with a small, green umbrella on top** = I'm really losing track at this point... Category:Gay people Category:Humans Category:Losers Category:Males Category:Mary Sues Category:People you don't want to meet Category:Retards Category:Failures Category:Things that make George Lucas cry Category:Things that do not exist Category:Crap Category:Evil Category:False Gods Category:Victims of Kyle Katarn Category:Ways to die Category:Sucky places to live Category:Morons